codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
67th Infiltration Division
The 67th Infiltration Division, better known as the Reapers, were an American Black Ops Infiltration Division during the Vietnam War, up until the Russo-American War in 2016. They had a close partnership with the ''33rd "Trojans" Infantry Division''. The 67th specialized in silence. They were used for reconnoiter, assassinations, going undercover, and most notably, hand to hand combat. They were taught Krav Maga, Jiu-jitsu, and many forms of martial arts, many ways to use knives and blades, along with being trained in long range weapons, needed for some operations. Joel Finch was their XO, and their former CO, who served in the Vietnam War and many other operations, and Nicholas Anderson succeeded him, up until the disbanding of the 67th in 2018. Known Members *Oliver Jenkins Vietnam War Era Owl Squad *Joel Finch (Bluebird)-CO **Nicholas Anderson (Crow)-XO *Chris Denton (Pigeon) *Johnny Richardson (Raven) *Mike Sanchez (Parrot) *Jack Carmelle (Kingfisher) Panther Squad *Dalton *Watchdog *Stitch *Trojan *Rampage Shark Squad *Fish *Buffer *Socks *Skipper *Wyvern Wyvern Squad Medici Squad Modern War Era Phantom Squad Banshee Squad Shadow Squad Sceptre Squad Spirit Squad *John Moench (Mulch) *Adam Gill (Spooky) *Tyler Franklin (Red) *Ben Weston (King) *Thom Stolar (Stellar) *William Pirozzi (Eagle) Special Tactics Division Spooky Squad (AC-130 Operators) Overwatch Team (Stealth Fighter Operators) Barracuda Squad (Aquatic Squad Tactics The 67th specialize in assassination, undercover ops, reconnoiter, and "blending in". Blending in is a special tactic where the 67th goes in with normal troops, uniformed as normal troops, and usually break off, appearing as usual patrols. This tactic was used in Afghanistan, often to tail high ranking terrorist operatives, appearing as usual patrols, and has been proven highly effective. This was an unconventional tactic, and only used in urban situations. In non-urban ops, troops of the 67th will usually drop in from a C-130 equipped with radar-blocking equipment, deploying their chutes at the lowest possible altitude. This tactic was used since the formation of the 67th in 1959, and due to the fact that the 67th's operations are mostly offensive, is the most used tactic, and is the first field maneuver taught to recruits in the 67th. The 67th, in some cases, also use submarines for entry jettisoning out, and swimming to their attack point, and boarding the vessel, or arriving on surface. The 67th also utilize camouflage to their advantage, always having the most up-to date camo there is. Another operation they use simple stealth, and have been noted for appearing out of thin air, a tactic utilized by simple stealth. The 67th are also trained to have great stamina, as most missions require patience, be it landing 100 miles off of the target point to where you can safely approach without being spotted, swimming through freezing waters, or HALO jumping onto an oil rig without being injured. The 67th also are known, ironically, for going on deep-cover operations in joint operations with the Central Intelligence Agency. Weapons and Equipment Due to the stealthy nature of the 67th Reapers, the group is known for using suppressors, and alternatives to firearms, such as poison darts, ballistic knives, etc., though many members prefer firearms. During their formation, the 67th was known for using a suppressed CAR-15, with whatever attachments the user wished to add, along with an XM21 as their primary long-range weapon, though in some cases they would use an M14, and their sidearm would most likely be an M1911, though the sidearm of operators was their own choice. The 67th, around this time, utilized Ghillie suits in most operations in Vietnam, though in urban combat, they would use jet-black camo with face-paint or a balaclava. Many operators preferred to wear a baseball cap, and most snipers in urban situations would wear a backwards facing olive drab baseball cap, and chew bubble gum. These two traits remained with the snipers until the dissolving of the 67th in 2018. By 2009, the 67th had changed quite a bit. Their operations now ranged throughout the world, whether it be in Siberia, or South America. The 67th used most camos used by special forces from countries, the primary camo they utilized being Multicam, a universal camo that was only being prototyped by normal soldiers at the time. Though Multicam was the most used camo, due to operations in drastically different environments, D/N camo, black or white BDUs (for urban and snow environments), or during blend operations, ACUPAT, CADPAT, MARPAT, and other camos such as Flecktarn. As of 2010, the 67th utilized a wide variety of weaponry. For primary firearms, they used- with suppressors and an appropriate camo, of course, the SCAR-H, SCAR-L, M4A1, SG-550, MP5SD3, the ACR, F2000 Tactical, M14, AUG, G36, and the G36C, though were not limited to these options. For long range weapons, most operators chose the M14 EBR, a DMR which could be used as a sniper, or an adapted version of the M14, a single-shot rifle, though others used many weapons such as the CheyTac Intervention, M82 Barrett, MK 12 SPR, M110 SASS, SR-25, L96 (and all variants), or the M24. Though the sidearm was each operator's choice, the weapons readily available to operators were the SigSauer P226, the M1911, Mk.23, Glock 17, G19, G26, the USP. 45, FN Five-Seven, Browning PRO-9, or Walther PPK/P99. In most operations, these weapons were camouflaged with pitch-black paint, silver detailing, and a small engraving marking 67, with a decal of the Grim Reaper, though appropriate coloration and camo was applied if in certain locations, such as white camo in snow ops, or tan camo in desert operations. Gallery File:Specforcez.jpg|A door breach maneuver in an op to take down a drug lord in Brazil. (2009) File:Specforcemission.jpg|An operator goes loud in an operation in Turkey. (2008) File:Reaperdropuse.jpg|Two operators HALO jump on an operation in Vietnam. (1964) File:Taketheshot.jpg|An operator, about to shoot a guard on a drug-producing facility in Poland. (2004) File:Reaperairdrop.png|Nicholas Anderson during a HALO drop into Kazakhstan. Category:EliteMaster117 Category:67th Reapers Category:Organization